wuffapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey
Mickey is the god of darkness in AndyLand and Wuff mythologies, but he is not a myth. Mickey has been around since the beginning of time. In the Creation Story In the Creation Story, the universe comprises of only a small land, about 500,000 sq. miles, shrouded in shadow. Mickey is the ruler and sends out his legions of shadows to destroy villages. A small town where a young boy named Anarus lives, is burned by the shadow. Anarus finds his father dying. Before he dies, he tells Anarus to find the dragons. Anarus journeys throughout the universe and brings the dragons together where they forge the Sword of Light. Anarus takes it to Mickey's tower, sometimes referred to in different time periods as "The Final Tower", "The Column of Death", or "The End". He kills Mickey, shattering his soul into a million pieces. The shadows lift, revealing the rest of the universe. Resurrection The Creation Story took place about 750 dodecillian years ago, where Mickey's soul was shattered. But in 2008, a gang was found in the capital of AndyLand who called themselves "THe Mickeys". They killed hundreds of people, but nobody actually knew who they were,though they wore roman war helms.(Supposably.).The land mentioned in the Creation Story had been searched for by explorers for centuries, but they had never found it. This was because Mickey had told his shadow army that if he were killed, to hide the land. So, when Anarus killed Mickey, the shadow hid it from everyone else. The land was actually below the Agrule Sector. Mickey's tower connected to the top of the Agrule Labyrinth. The leader of the gang, Mickey Person had built the Agrule Labyrinth for easy access to the planets above. Eventually, the Mickeys rebuilt Mickeys soul and resurrected him. One day, a Mickey was caught and the cops forced the information out of him. The king of AndyLand prayed to the gods and Pyros came down. Pyros burnt it down, trapping Mickey and the Mickey gang inside. It is unknown what happened to the gang, but even the god of darkness gets hungry sometimes... King of the Black Hole After a year, Mickey dug his way out of the clay, but he had melted. Half of his skeleton was showing and a gun had melted on to his heart. He constructed a massive castle near a black hole in the Main Galaxy . Then he cast a spell that turned everyone in the Main Galaxy to stone. Then Nicholas, the Wuff god of Play-Doh and AndyLand god of light went to Mickey's castle and sent the castle into the black hole. Nicholas escaped, but Mickey became trapped in the black hole. He is still alive and can grab ships and suck them in to feed himself. Legacy Mickey was first told of in the oldest story, the Creation Story. He has been featured in many fiction stories, and given nicknames like The Lord of Chaos. Mickey also symbolizes fear and destruction. Category:AndyLand Gods Category:Wuff Gods